Simplicity
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: There is such a special sweetness in being able to participate in creation. Family fluff! Chrom x female avatar


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. But I do own a copy of it ;)

Note: My Rhian is the shortest option for a female protagonist with black hair that is the wavy/loose curls that cradle her face

* * *

Birth was a tiring experience, Rhian was told the day that the doctor had informed her that she was pregnant. Chrom had agreed, recalling how his mother was after Lissa was born.

So it was not a surprise that her aching body wanted nothing more than to cuddle in her bed and sleep. Her husband would have been welcome too. With a sigh, Rhian's dark eyes flickered up towards her ceiling as she rolled over to her back. A rustle beside the bed caught her attention and she smiled softly.

It seemed that her daughter was awake once again. She was a good baby, she had been informed countless times in the last week. The light throbbing in her bosom indicated that it was time for her third afternoon feeding. With a tired sigh, Rhian sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed. With warm eyes, she took in the appearance of her precious baby girl.

The infant had her father's dark blue hair and his blue eyes. The Mark of the Exahlt was in her left eye, just as it was on Chrom's right shoulder.

"Well hello there, little one." Rhian murmured softly, reaching in to pick up her daughter. The infant's eyes were wide and searching. Finally, they landed on her mother and she relaxed. Rhian smiled at the reaction and she kissed her forehead. She rose from her bed and walked over to her rocking chair. Once settled, she shifted her daughter to one arm as she began to undo her top.

Just as she had her daughter settled against her breast, her bedroom door opened. Knowing that only two people in the castle were allowed that rule, Rhian was not surprised to see her husband entering the room.

"Rhian?" He called softly when he didn't see her on the bed.

"Over here, Chrom." She called out softly, so not to disturb her nursing daughter. Her husband looked over before blushing and looking away. He quickly closed the door before taking in the sight before him. His expression softened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to then. Rhian smiled up at him, accepting the kiss he placed on her lips.

"Like we just fought Gangrel all over again." She replied with a grin. Chrom rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her.

"Ha ha, very funny." He grumbled. Rhian simply shook her head, and with her free hand, reached out to brush over Chrom's face.

"What did your generals say?" She asked, referring to the rumor of some activity along their border with Plegia. Chrom captured her hand, kissing her palm.

"That it is to be expected. With our new daughter, we are viewed as 'vulnerable'. I cannot understand why having a baby automatically is a sign that the kingdom is vulnerable." He grumbled. Rhian chuckled softly, her hand slipping into his hair.

"Look at it this way. The king of Ylisse married his head tactician. Now they have a child. The king will be distracted with his heir and the tactician will be distracted by childbirth. These distractions would be the perfect time for them to attack. The king will not see it coming and the tactician will be too tired to plan a counter-attack." She explained, continuing to comb out his hair. Chrom snorted in disbelief.

"What dastards. If anything, we will be on alert. When you discovered that you were with child, you planned out extensive battle scenarios and plans. I maximized out security. And now that she is here, we are sleeping with one eye open." He grumped, leaning against Rhian's arm. She chuckled, reaching out to cup his face.

"I know, Chrom. But there is one thing we must do." She said, eyes jumping to their daughter pointedly. Chrom followed her gaze, frowning at the infant. His precious little girl.

"She needs a name, love." Rhian murmured, pressing her forehead against Chrom's. Chrom nodded.

"Yes she does. Any suggestions?" He asked. Rhian shrugged, gently removing the baby from her breast.

"Why don't you burp her as I get fixed up? We'll ponder names and then talk about them?" Rhian suggested. Chrom nodded, rising to his feet. He gently took the baby from his wife and then headed over to the window. His infant stretched as he placed her on his shoulder. With sound pats, he gently tried to burp his daughter. As he watched his capital go about their evening, the sunset illuminating their figures, he pondered names for his daughter.

He didn't want the obvious. A version of Mark or his name were too cliché. Emmeryn or his mother's would have been a good testament to them, but that would cause expectations that his little girl would have to live up to, and he would like to avoid that.

Warm arms wrapping around his waist brought him back to reality.

"Anything?" Rhian asked, pressing her cheek against his strong back. Chrom shook his head.

"No, I can't really come up with anything." He admitted with a frown. Rhian chuckled, tightening her arms.

"I meant the burps." She teased. Chrom blushed lightly.

"Oops." He murmured. Still chuckling, Rhian walked around to his free arm and looked out the window. He wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. She giggled, easily going along with it. She wrapped an arm around his waist and reached her free hand up to gently brush her daughter's face.

"Lucina." Rhian murmured after a few moments on cuddling.

"Hm?" Chrom asked, eyes on the child.

"Her name, love. Lucina. Our little Lucina." Rhian murmured warmly. Chrom stilled, eyes transfixed on the infant.

"Lucina…" Chrom tested it. Finally, he nodded. "Its perfect. Not that I should be surprised, with the things your mind can do." He teased. Rhian simply shook her head tolerantly, standing up as tall as she could to press her lips against his.

"I love you, Chrom." She murmured. He kissed her forehead, tugging her closer.

"And I love you, Rhian. So, shall we go and see if the cooks have finished dinner?" He asked. Rhian nodded

* * *

A/N: So, was it cute? I might drabble a few more after I actually finish updating the other things I need to update...oh the woes of being in college!


End file.
